


Love Letters

by FandomWriter101



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomWriter101/pseuds/FandomWriter101
Summary: After the end of the Trespasser DLC, Magister Pavus, Dorian, told the Inquisitor that he was going back to Tevinter. Of course, the Inquisitor wasn't happy. These are the letters they sent to keep in contact.





	1. Male Trevelyan's First Letter

"Magister Pavus, Sir, You have a letter from the Inquisitor." My messenger interrupted a deep thought. I stood up from my chair. "Bring it here." I haven't heard from him in weeks. Now I get the Letter. "Thank you!" My messenger nods and leaves the room. My beloved. I sat down as quickly as I could. I looked at the front of the letter make sure it was real. His writing, his seal. I turn it back around and opened the letter. I then unfolded it and began to read it.

Dear Dorian, 

It has been a few weeks since I last saw you. I still can't believe I was the last one you told. I just wish you were here by my side. I need to see you again. 

You mean so much to me Dorian. Ha. I just remembered the first time we met. Finding you in the Chantry, at Redcliffe, you fighting off demons. I knew that when I saw first you, you were special. I miss you critiquing my Library. I miss your presence.

I remember our first night together. Your hands on me like I was yours. Our bodies coming together. Uniting as One. Panting. Sweating. Loving ... Fond memories. 

Every moment of that night is close to my heart. I remember the night we all played Wicked Grace. Cullen losing to Josephine. Clothes came off. Everyone was laughing. Your smiling face. 

Listen to me I sound like a sappy poet. But anyways I really hope you're doing well. Things haven't been the same without you around. I'm trying to keep myself composed, but I have been having some sleepless nights. But I think of you and it makes it worse. I'm Tired Dorian, Wish you were here. 

Besides this, everyone seems to be doing well. Sera is still you know Sera. Cole seems ... I don't know how to explain it. The iron bull is just ... I can't even continue. I miss you so much. When you get this letter, please write back. I love you. Your love, 

Maxwell Trevelyan, Inquisitor. 

My love. You are the only thing for me in this world. I wish you came with me. Maxwell? Is that really his name? All this time I called him Inquisitor. This hurts my heart. I miss you too, Beloved. I will see you again soon. I got up from the chair. "Messanger!" My voice projects. "Yes, Magister" The door opens with a head popping through. "I have a message for the inquisitor. "


	2. Dorian's First Letter

Maxwell's Pov

Walking around Skyhold is something I'm used to, but without Dorian it's lonely. "Inquisitor, You got a letter." Josephine came to me holding a letter in her right hand. "From who? and it's Maxwell, Josephine." Josephine lifted her up to me. "The magister of Tevinter." My heart pulsed hard. "Dorian?!" My voice was loud. "Yes, sir." I grabbed the Letter as quick as I could.

I opened it as quick as I could. Once I got the letter out I unfolded and began to read.

Dear Maxwell,

Beloved, I miss you, too. I wish you were here with me. A few men have tried to seduce me, but I already have you. Beloved all this time, I called you Inquisitor. Not even your real name. Anyways, I have been okay since I left. But Not great. 

I don't really know what to do most of the time. And yes I do remember those nights. You laying on top of me. With your arms extended next to my waist. My arms around your neck. Embracing each other. I loved that night. And the others. I miss you, your touch, Your body. .... I can't believe it has been a few since I left. I still feel bad that I told you last. I remember that night of wicked grace. Cullen's Naked body was the funniest thing I have ever seen.

Oh, that reminds me, I hope Josephine is treating you well? She was the only one who didn't leave your side. I didn't want to leave you behind. This is hard to write without feeling terrible. I really hope you can forgive me. 

Oh, I had a lot of fun critiquing that library. Still doesn't shite on Tevinter History. Blood Books. You need to stock the damn shelf with all of them. 

Anyway, I hope to see you soon. And have one of those Magical nights again. 

Your lover,

Dorian.

 

"If you felt bad then did you leave?" I hope he will answer that with my next letter. My tears hit my desk. "Why?" My sobs were soft. I love you, Dorian. Why can't you just be here?


End file.
